princessdisneyfairiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Help:Projects
What are projects? Projects are different groups that grades, fixes whats wrongs, and put templates on pages. It helps organize the wiki and brings us all closer together, believe it or not. What is the different ranks in the project and how do you become them? Leader A leader of the project grades and enforces the rules and standards of the pages relating to their projects. Leader grades the page or adds any various templates. Our leaders are usually admins or rollbacks. Leaders will need: *to be active *to be experienced *to have over 100 edits *to be responsible *to be able to edit properly *have a clean block record *(optional) to be an admin or rollback We currently don't need any Leaders. Co-Leader A co-leader of the project will assist the leader in grading pages realting to their project. When a leader is inactive or leaves the project for whatever reason, the co-leader will take over the leaders posistion. Co-Leaders will need: *to be active *to have over 100 edits *to be responsible *to know the leader of the project *to be able to edit properly *have a clean block record We currently don't need any Co-Leaders. Member A member of the project will edit the project like normal editors. They are recognized for being in part of the project. They can also request a grade for the project, however they must NOT grade the projects without the Leader's permission. Members will need: *to be responsible and respectful to leaders and co leaders *to be able to edit properly *(optional) We prefer you to have a clean block record We currently need members for: Project Characters, Project Art, Project Movies, Project Music, Project Techniques and Project Magazine. If you would like to become a member or a Co-Leader please ask the Leaders: RoseXinh & SARAH hyder. Contact the Leader all the time and just ask Co-Leader whenever the Leader is inactive. However, if you see yourself have all things the project you want to join requires but the Leader or Co-Leader refuses to let you join in, please contact the Founder. Current Projects Project Characters Project Characters is the group who critique all character pages. These pages range from fairies, sparrow men, humans, and animals and so on! Requirement: Leader, Co-Leader and members must have at least a little knowledge about all the characters in the series. Leader - RoseXinh Co-Leader - BelievixinStella Members - Iamnoone, RoseForever, Harmee Project Arts Project Arts is the group who grades and checks if any uploaded pictures is appropriate for the wiki. Requirement: Leader, Co-Leader and members must have the responsibilities to protect, upload and delete the properly pictures. Leader - RoseXinh Co-Leader - BelievixinStella, RoseForever Members - Fatimah Buzdar, Harmee, FabRoxyRox Project Movies Project Movies is the group who critiques all the movie pages. Requirement: Leader, Co-Leader and members must see all the released movies. Leader - SARAH hyder Co-Leader - BelievixinStella Members - FabRoxyRox Project Music Project Music is the group who critiques all the music pages. Requirement: Leader, Co-Leader and members must have the correct lyrics and files of the songs or soundtracks of the movies. Leader - FabRoxyRox Co-Leader - Iamnoone, RoseForever Members - BelievixinStella Project Techniques Project Techniques '''is the group who critiques all the template pages, as well as the codes and so on! '''Requirement: Leader, Co-Leader and members must have knowledge in codes, templates, ect… as well as understanding them, not copying them. Leader - RoseXinh Co-Leader - BelievixinStella Members - Iamnoone Project Magazine Project Magazine '''is the group who makes sure the monthly magazine has all the needed sections and information before it is released. '''Requirements: '''Leader, Co-Leader and members must have writing skills, (understanding the correct punctuation and grammar) and designing skills as they will have to use painting & designing software like MS Paint to create pages. They also must be active and contribute monthly to the magazine. Also, we prefer you to be experienced with codes. '''Leader - SARAH hyder Co-Leader - RoseForever, BelievixinStella Members - Fatimah Buzdar, Harmee, RoseXinh